Fluid manipulation at the microscale is very important for biomolecule mixing and drug delivery. In nature, the rhythmic beating of biological cilia can provide motility for cells and microorganisms. For example, the movement of cilia transports fluids and particles in biological ducts. The motion of biological cilia can be an effective and safe method for biomolecule handling, especially in a microscale environment where the Reynolds number is low. To date, various approaches have attempted to mimic naturally-occurring, biological cilia, none of which have proved satisfactory.